This Project seeks to develop, implement and evaluate a cervical and breast cancer awareness and prevention program in El Paso. Using a community approach, this Project aims to 1) increase the availability and utilization of breast and cervical cancer screening among older, low income women 2) identify and reduce financial, educational, and cultural barriers to screening 3) identify and rectify if necessary, gaps in the current cervical cancer screening system and 4) educate health care providers regarding the availability and importance of breast and cervical cancer screening. To accomplish these objectives, a consortium of community agencies, regional, and local health departments will be established to coordinate existing resources and seek new resources for this Project in El Paso. The Texas Department of Health will serve as the control community. Prior to intervention, surveys in both communities will be conducted to gather baseline data on knowledge, attitudes, and practice of breast and cervical cancer screening and use of medical care services among older, low income women. In addition, a physician survey will be conducted in both communities to obtain information on practices related to breast and cervical cancer screening. An analysis of cervical cancer screening system in El Paso will be accomplished by tracking incident cases of cervical cancer utilizing medical pap smear records. Reasons for failure to prevent this cancer will be documented. The intervention plan will utilize a proven model to motivate and support health behavior changes in low income, ethnic populations. Community outreach is accomplished through the use of mass media "modeling" campaigns and community volunteer networks. The consortium in El Paso will assist in providing or increasing mammography and pap smear screening, diagnostic, and treatment services. Health care provider education will focus on breast and cervical cancer services and recommendations. Comprehensive follow-up procedures for clients through the El paso health system are planned. Evaluation of the effectiveness of the intervention will include post baseline surveys and use of cancer registry information. Process (e.g. number of radio ads) and impact (e.g. number of mammograms) measures will be tracked and summarized for the Project period.